Requiem of Destruction
by xOhxSnapx
Summary: When Princess Serenity was a girl she had a vision of the future. It’s been four years since the defeat of Chaos and finally something new is stirring and it wants what Usagi has. But how can it want something that she doesn’t even know she has? Post Sta


_It was a night just like any other. Winds blew restlessly over the gardens, carrying the mists from the fountains with it. The stars shone brightly as they did every night. Blue eyes brimming with tears gazed up meaningfully at the blue planet, Earth, as they had done for many nights before. The small princess of the moon sat on the edge of one of the many fountains in the garden, tossing a daisy into the water, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes traveled unwillingly back to the Earth and she stood. In the distance she could hear the cries for her, her name echoing from inside the palace, but she paid it no mind. If they were looking for her they would find her in due time. The young princess pushed herself gracefully off of the stone fountain before stepping up onto it's landing._

"_God, please give us a happy end," she whispered to herself, glancing once more to the Earth. She closed her eyes. Holding up the sides of her dress she placed one foot onto the water of the fountain before stepping in completely. She stood in the water, her fingers entwined in front of her, and her eyes closed in prayer. "In the present, past, and future," she said opening her eyes. Now there were people beginning to gather around, but she paid them no mind as she shut her eyes once more_

_Four girls gathered around the fountain. They each looked upon their princess, worried. This hadn't been the first time she had run off from a ball. She had been doing it so much more now. "Princess," one of the girls said, but the princess didn't respond. The blonde girl quickly turned around, running back to the palace in order to warn the queen that they had found the princess. She didn't get very far, however, before she heard a splash, and the shouts of Mars and Mercury. She turned around only to find that the princess had collapsed in the water. _

"_Princess Serenity!" The four girls exclaimed at once. Venus ran back to the fountain. None of them dare touch the fallen princess who's eyes were still glued to the Earth. When Mars reached out a hand to place on the princess' shoulder, the princess screamed her eyes now wide open. Tears were falling free from her blue eyes._

"_Destruction," Princess Serenity whispered. _

---

"Could you imagine a world without sun, Michiru-mama?"

"I imagine it would be very dark, Hotaru."

"Oh. But wouldn't the moon light up the earth? She does shine down upon it, and everything else. I wonder if she gets tired."

When the only answer the girl got was a small chuckle she frowned and sat up. It was only ten at night and Michiru was the second person to come in to try and get the girl to sleep. Lately, it had been taking everyone, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, to get Hotaru to sleep. It wasn't that the younger girl needed someone to tuck her in, per se, she just couldn't find it in herself to sleep right away, and when she did she often woke up with a million questions about a dream she had had. Ever since the defeat of Chaos, four years ago, things had quieted down in Tokyo, much like how things should have always been. However, for the four outer senshi things had become more or less confusing. As they were supposed to protect their solar system from outside invaders their senses had been on high alert. This was the reason, Haruka figured, why Hotaru had begun to have strange dreams.

The young girl had finally stopped her growing, now physically the same age she had been before she had been reborn. She still continued to learn; things from the distant past all the way up to current events, having her memories back did help as well. Still, Hotaru couldn't help but to look up at Michiru as she sat in bed. Recalling her dream she set her eyes to the floor, remembering the sadness that she had seen. When finally she had looked up it was to glance out the window and at the moon. She could see Haruka's car, it was bathed in moonlight. "This moonlight make me sad," she said looking back to Michiru before laying back down.

"What?" The older girl asked, blinking as she watched the dark haired girl lay back down. "Why does the moonlight make you sad, Hotaru?"

Hotaru closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "It was at night that the princess cried, bathed in all the moons light. She looked upon the earth with sorrowful eyes. When she was little," she paused to open her eyes. She smiled. "But it was only a dream, right, Michiru-mama?"

Still phased by what she had just heard. It was at night that the princess cried - but it was only a dream. Michiru looked down at the girl who hadn't waited for an answer before she fell asleep. She smiled to herself as she watched the young girl sleep at last. "Yes," she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on the girls forehead before looking at the girl. She was young, it seemed, yet she knew so much. Even if there were times when Hotaru didn't seem to make any sense to anyone, somehow, she always found a way to make people understand her, and that was what worried her so much. Maybe they would all learn in time.

Even as she left the room Michiru had to wonder about Hotaru's dream. There was just something about the way she had said it. _It was at night that the princess cried, bathed in all the moons light. She looked upon the earth with sorrowful eyes. When she was little._ It wasn't though she could remember such events, there was just something in those words - some truth perhaps. She sighed, slipping back into the living room. Sometimes even Michiru had to wonder if Hotaru could remember everything from the past. No, she wondered how far back the girl could remember. She was embodiment of a fifteen year old and her real age ranged from four to five years old. Still, Hotaru was every bit a fifteen year old.

"What was it this time, Michiru?" Haruka asked from her spot at the small table where she and Setsuna had been sitting. Setsuna hadn't looked up, only blew softly into her tea cup.

The aqua haired girl didn't respond, she simply sat down at the small table, placing her hands atop it. She stared at the a moment, still in thought before looking up. "She had a dream," she replied at last, biting the tip of her nail, glancing back at the door. "About the princess. She said that the moonlight made her sad because it was at night that the princess cried."

The blonde woman chuckled, tilting her head back. "I've always said that our princess is a crybaby," she commented.

"Oh, crybaby or not, our faith is in her, isn't it?" Michiru asked, folding her arms over the table

Setsuna set down her teacup and nodded. Haruka inhaled before nodding.

As the three of them continued their talk neither of them seemed to notice a certain dark haired girl poking her head around the corner. She nodded her head to herself. Hotaru had no doubt in her mind that her Michiru-mama would talk about her dream with Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama. Even as she padded back to her room with her hands behind her head she could only dread what her dream meant, and she knew that it meant something. She may have been the youngest of the Outer Senshi but she had a bad feeling.

Four years of peace could only be the calm before the storm. The shift in the wind told them all that much, she was sure, and this dream of her only confirmed it.

Climbing back onto her bed Hotaru peered out the window and at the moon. "We'll see you soon, Usagi-san," she said quietly before huddling under the covers of her bed.

- - - -

**A/N:** Yeah, um. First Sailor Moon fic. What can I say? Writing anime is hard. But yeah. Um, let me know what you think and stuffs, and I'll try to get the next chappie up.


End file.
